Electronic component mounters pick up and hold an electronic component using a suction nozzle and mount the electronic component on a circuit board. For this, in the electronic component mounter, highly accurate mounting work must be maintained and using an appropriate suction nozzle is desirable. In order to use an appropriate suction nozzle, development is progressing of a device for cleaning suction nozzles, a device for performing inspection of suction nozzles, and the like; an example of such a device is given in the following patent literature.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-114237    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-4306    Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2010-258185